The Sun Will Always Rise
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome's being hunted by the Organisation, even as she doesnt know it. The Huntik foundation have given the task of protecting her to Dante and the others. Luckily for them, Sophie is a close friend of Kagome's. When she is saved, Kagome decides to leave her awful life behind and try to stop the Organisation. Warning! Self harm, attempted suicide, abuse. KagomeXDante
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome's being hunted by the Organisation, even as she doesnt know it. The Huntik foundation have given the task of protecting her to Dante and the others. Luckily for them, Sophie is a close friend of Kagome's. When she is saved, Kagome decides to leave her awful life behind and try to stop the Organisation. Warning! Self harm, attempted suicide, abuse.

Pairings: KagomeXDante, LokXSophie

()

The resounding smack rang through the room loudly, followed by a thud as the female form collapsed to the ground. Eyes were hidden beneath a black fringe as the female was grabbed by the front of her shirt and hauled up. A furious yet drunken gaze glared ferociously at the dark-haired female.

"Freak," The man's voice hissed. He tossed her to the ground, shifting away. "If it weren't for you, I would still have her with me. Useless bitch, you are." The drunk man made his way out of the room to leave the young female on the ground. The throbbing pain in her cheek did not dull, nor did the wounds from the glass bottle stop stinging. With a shaky breath, the female slowly got up, not flinching once at the agonizing feeling all over her body. She slowly entered the bathroom and glanced at the mirror with a frown. Her beautiful blue eyes now a dim haze, her once healthy and smooth skin was pale and littered with scars and bruises. Her once white blouse was ripped and blood coated the fabric thoroughly. Her raven hair was a tangled mess.

This was normal for her, Kagome Higurashi.

At a young age, her family was great. She had an elder brother, a caring mother and a loving father. What more could she ask for? That all changed when her mother was killed right before her very eyes at the young age of five. Kagome would never forget the horrific fear she felt. With her dying breath, her mother slipped a beautiful pendant around her neck and whispered one final 'I love you' before the light drained from her blue eyes.

The father constantly blamed Kagome, as did her brother. Both would abuse her verbally and physically and it got even worse when strange things happened around her. She would suddenly gain powerful speed, she would gain strength, she would be able to save herself from odd predicaments easily.

This made the hits and the words more violent.

Kagome stared at her reflection before peeling off her shirt and scavenging through the cupboards. She grabbed tweezers, disinfectant, plasters, bandages, anything she would have needed before getting to work, removing any shards in her wounds. Slowly, she cleansed the wounds, only twitching when the stinging occurred. Soon enough, the wounds beneath her torn shirt were bandaged and a couple of cuts on her face were covered with plasters. Her lips pulled back over her teeth and she let out a quiet growl. Kagome glared at her reflection and everything became a blur. She stumbled into her room, blinded by rage. Her fingers dug into the mattress of her bed and she lifted it up, scrambling for a small plastic bag underneath. Silently, she ripped the bag to shreds and pulled out a sharp object. The razor glinted in the light. Her dull gaze stared at the sharp razor.

Kagome tugged against her sleeves, making sure they were lowered far enough as she walked through the town. Spotting her destination, she allowed a well-practiced smile to grow on her face. Kagome opened the door to the cafe, the bell chiming quaintly. A head lifted up and a smiling face glanced at her.

"Kagome! Over here!" A pastel-haired female cried, waving her over. Kagome walked over with her fake smile still plastered on her face.

"Sophie!" She cried out cheerfully. "It's great to see you visiting Japan. Business or pleasure?" Kagome questioned, mentally acknowledging her friend's three companions and their odd auras.

"Pleasure. It's just a little break, is all." Sophie stated, motioning for Kagome to sit down with them. Kagome complied, humming.

"Ah, yes. You're travelling, aren't you? Are these your friends?" She questioned, turning towards the other three.

"Hey," A blond boy waved at her, smiling brightly. "I'm Lok Lambert."

"Zhalia Moon." The navy-haired female stated, glancing at Kagome with an analysing gaze.

"I'm Dante Vale. It's nice to meet Sophie's friend." Finally, the red-haired man spoke up, making Kagome nod.

"Kagome Higurashi. A pleasure to meet you all." She bowed her head slightly in respect.

"So, how is college for you?" Sophie asked the Asian female. Kagome looked at her.

"Oh, it's going great." She insisted when Sophie let out a horrified gasp.

"What happened? Why are there plasters on your face?" Sophie said with worry, brushing Kagome's hair aside. Kagome froze, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Oh, Buyo got into my room and crawled on my face to wake me up. He needs to get his claws trimmed." She waved her hand dismissively, shifting slightly. A small glint caught Sophie's eyes. Her gaze narrowed in on the pendant hung around Kagome's neck. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight but before Kagome could notice, she shifted her eyes to look into Kagome's.

"I see. Well, we have to catch up. Why not we visit the shrine?" Sophie suggested. Kagome felt her nerves growing.

"Oh, that's not a great idea. My room is rather messy and my brother and father don't like it when I bring guests so suddenly." Kagome lied smoothly, watching Sophie as she frowned.

"Oh, all right. Maybe some other time." She murmured.

"So, you live on a shrine, huh?" Zhalia questioned, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "That's pretty interesting. Are you the head priestess?"

"I guess you could say that. I wasn't until my mother died." Kagome muttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, it was pleasant meeting you, Kagome, but we must be off. Enjoy your day." Dante declared, eyes trained on the pendant hung around her neck. Kagome nodded.

"All right, Mr Vale. Good day." Kagome quickly moved off her chair, as did the others. She bowed politely before heading out of the cafe. Quickly, the group walked out close together.

"Did you see that amulet?" Sophie hissed. "I sensed a strong power coming from it. Stronger than your average titan. And I don't think it has been unleashed in years."

"I felt it, too. It's powerful. Very powerful." Dante admitted. "And it's anxious. Or maybe just itching to get out. Either way, it's with your friend and the Organisation know about it. We have to make sure she's safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Kagome's being hunted by the Organisation, even as she doesnt know it. The Huntik foundation have given the task of protecting her to Dante and the others. Luckily for them, Sophie is a close friend of Kagome's. When she is saved, Kagome decides to leave her awful life behind and try to stop the Organisation. Warning! Self harm, attempted suicide, abuse.

Pairings: KagomeXDante, LokXSophie

()

Fingers gracefully slid over the keys, a melodic tune sweeping through the room swirling with a sweet voice. It was beautiful, yet a tragic song. Perfect. Well, almost perfect. If it weren't for the fact that the door slammed open, causing Kagome to hit a sour note. She cringed visibly, looking a bit annoyed. She looked up, sending an irritated look to the intruder. A stuttering blonde woman looked nervous, sputtering out the beginnings of words before changing them repeatedly until she let out a loud shriek which sounded close to 'sorry' and ran out of the practice room. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'll never get my song prepared for my deadline at this rate if people keep on barging in." She muttered, sighing. A buzz caught her attention and she turned back to the grand piano. Next to her sheets of handwritten music was her phone. Quickly, she snatched it up and flicked through her messages. Smiling slightly, Kagome accepted Sophie's invitation to hang out with her three companions. She turned back to the piano and rested her fingers on the keys. Taking a deep breath, she started to play her chords before her voice carried on, full of emotion.

She ran a hand over her hair which was up in a high ponytail, tapping her foot as she waited in the cafeteria of her college. Of course, Sophie wanted a tour around Kagome's college and a few samples of her music. Kagome then noticed the group walking through. She smiled and waved at them, walking over, to which Lok noticed her first this time.

"Hey, guys." Kagome greeted, stopping just before them. "It's great to see you all again. Welcome to the Tokyo College of Arts." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Anywhere specific you all want to go?"

"I'd love a look in the library. I've heard that they have some really interesting books." Sophie declared before anyone could butt in. Lok let out a groan.

"I agree. Nothing wrong with broadening your knowledge." Dante chuckled lightly at Lok's reaction. Kagome nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything specific?"

"Stuff on myths? Legends, maybe?"

"My favourite section." Kagome laughed slightly, leading the group away. "I've read everything there so many times. Since mother couldn't teach me how to be a true miko for the temple, I read books on how to take care of the shrine, how to do certain rituals, to control the inner balance, it goes on. Although, there are some books that do confuse me." Sophie raised her brow.

"Oh? What kinds of books?" She questioned. Kagome shrugged one shoulder, her hand slipping into her pocket casually.

"Ones about people with powers that can also control beings. I've tried sketching some beings from the descriptions in the books but they're probably nowhere near accurate. It's fascinating, really. I just wish I could understand properly. Like, what were they called? What were these beings? What were the beings called? How were they controlled?" Kagome smiled, letting out a small, breathy laugh. "I know my curiosity sounds a bit silly about myths but behind every myth is some form of truth, isn't there?" She sighed, glancing at the group.

"It's not silly at all, Kagome. I bet I speak for all of us when I say that I would be wondering the very same." Dante replied. Zhalia huffed.

"Speak for yourself, Dante." She stated, folding her arms.

"Hey, Kagome," Lok spoke up. "You know a lot about myths and legends since you're, like, a shrine maiden. Do you have anything for us?" Kagome hummed quietly as they started heading up a spiral staircase.

"Well, I could possibly bring some scrolls for you to read. They're more accurate than the wives tales based on them. Is there anything specific you want? Demons, half demons, old shrine maidens, mercenaries?"

"Something similar to the stories you don't quite understand. The people with powers and the creatures they controlled."

"Oh, yes. I have a few scrolls on that. Doesn't make it much clearer than the books but it clears up a couple of things. There are also scrolls with spells on them and surprisingly, I trialled them and they work." Kagome answered, halting at a large door. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and she yanked it back, revealing the many many rows of bookshelves. Sophie felt her jaw drop. It was like heaven in her eyes. Kagome laughed quietly, closing Sophie's mouth. "Don't catch flies, Sophie."

"R-right." Sophie stammered awkwardly. "So, when is your music deadline?" Kagome stuffed both her hands in her pockets.

"In a couple of days. With people constantly barging into the practice rooms, it's near impossible to memorize my lyrics and music. I just know I'm going to fail." Stress was evident in her voice and the look in her eyes showed that she was tired, along with the bags underneath and the pale-like colour of her skin. "It's so difficult. I just can't really handle working at the shrine and coming here." She admitted, shrugging slightly. "Still, I'm alive, aren't I? The routine just hasn't settled with me yet, I guess."

"You need a break after the deadline." Zhalia commented, folding her arms. "Stress isn't a good thing for you."

"It's fine. I've been stressed about my education since I was 12 so it's no big deal." Kagome shrugged casually.

"12? That's really not a good thing." Dante shook his head. Kagome smiled.

"It's fine, Mr Vale. Don't worry, please. I swear, I will take a break after my deadline." She reassured. She lifted her hand and pointed towards a section at the back. "Over there are the Legends and Myths. I'll point out the ones with what I told you about." The time passed by quickly, Kagome pulling out each book on things the gang were interested in and studied each book with them, giving her insights and whatnot. They had been doing this for hours when Kagome checked the time. "Oh no. I gotta go practice right now." She stated hurriedly.

"Mind if we listen?" Lok asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Just be quiet." They put the books away and headed out of the library and down the upper hallways until Kagome entered a large practice room. The walls were painted white and there were a few chairs in the room while a black grand piano sat in the middle and other instruments were pushed up to the sides. Kagome scavenged through her bags and pulled out two polypockets, both with a hand-written sheet of song music. The group watched her set up curiously, sitting down. Kagome sat on her stool and played the starting chords of her first song.

 _We always used to talk real late after midnight, now the only thing we do on the phone is fight,_

 _Is there a way to make this go away? I don't think that we're gonna be okay_

 _You were my hero and I was your sidekick, now you're gonna be the tear that I cry when we split_

 _Baby, I don't think that I can do this, it seems so wrong making up with only one kiss_

 _Don't think that I could ever be able to stay with you now, baby_

 _Cuz in time I know that we'll both see, we're just not meant to be_

The song was bittersweet but it flowed like water through the room. Her eyes were shut and she looked like a natural as her long fingers danced across the keys and the words escaped her mouth. Before they knew it, the song had finished and they sat there in stunned silence. Kagome blushed slightly. Just as she was about to apologise, she was interrupted.

"Woah. That was so good." Lok stated, earning hums of agreement. Kagome scratched the back of her neck shyly.

"Thanks. It's my original song. The other one I will compose is by Sam Smith. You know the new James Bond movie, right?"

"Oh, I love that song." Sophie's eyes sparkled. "You have such talent, Kagome, I'm jealous."

"Aha, thanks. I think it's best if we left now. I have to head home." Kagome shuddered slightly at the thought of going back to that hellhole.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight, actually? I would love to catch up with you." Sophie offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Nonsense." Dante cut her off, catching onto Sophie's idea. If Kagome was attacked while at the shrine, innocent people could get hurt. Plus, it would be easier to keep an eye on her if she was around them. "It would be pleasant to have your company."

"Umm, if you're sure. I'll just text my father." Kagome mentally cursed herself as she grabbed her phone. She sent her dad the text hesitantly. Soon, she was answered.

 _Go ahead. I honestly don't care if you never show up again._

Kagome frowned at the answer before sending a fake smile towards the others.

"He said yes." She declared. "I'll have to go back and get my clothing."

"No, it's fine. You can wear mine and we have extra tooth brushes." Sophie said. "Maybe Zhalia has clothing you can have."

"Yeah. Some of my clothing is too small for me and looks about your size." The navy-haired woman looked at Kagome, who had a relieved aura coming off of her. She didn't need to head home, back to where she got discriminated, hurt and put down. And for once, she felt a genuine smile creep up into her face.

"All right, then. Let's go."

The house was, needless to say, very nice and large enough for 8 people to live in just fine. Kagome was rather surprised that they could afford it. She settled in quite quickly with the relief of her father and her brother not breathing down her neck and smacking her for every little mistake she made, giving her more reasons to add more pressure to each cut she carved into her wrists and thighs, to make her self-inflicted wounds deeper, to add many more scars to her once perfect skin.

With a deep breath, Kagome snuggled down into the soft blankets of the bed in one of the spare rooms. She silently glanced around. Despite the fact that it was larger, it felt warmer and safer than the dull, small room she had at home. Kagome shut her eyes, drifting off to slumber and, for the first time in forever, having the perfect sleep.

()

Just so you guys aren't confused, yes, the feudal era happened but she went without her brother and father finding out.

Boring chapter, yes I know but I guess I have to build it up. I think it will pick up in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kagome's being hunted by the Organisation, even as she doesnt know it. The Huntik foundation have given the task of protecting her to Dante and the others. Luckily for them, Sophie is a close friend of Kagome's. When she is saved, Kagome decides to leave her awful life behind and try to stop the Organisation. Warning! Self harm, attempted suicide, abuse.

Pairings: KagomeXDante, LokXSophie

()

Kagome twisted onto her side, breathing deeply. She hadn't been woken up abruptly. Maybe her brother and father forgot about her. Wouldn't that be blissful. Kagome knew she had to get up, and soon, or else she would get into trouble for forgetting about their breakfast. Groaning slightly, Kagome sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. It was then she noticed that her bed was rather comfy. Confused, she moved hands and blinked. This wasn't her bed. And this wasn't her room. This wasn't even her house. She thought back to the previous day, glancing around just in case someone had spiked anything she consumed yesterday and she had accidentally slept with someone. Relief flooded her senses when there was no figure next to her and that her clothing was still on her body. Then, she remembered about the offer Sophie had given her.

She ran a hand through her messy hair before getting out of bed. She normally was forced to wake up at three in the morning so to six was a lie-in for her. She ran a hand through her hair and silently tied her messy hair into a bun, slipping her intricate pendant around her neck. Kagome felt like thanking the others for letting her sleep there.

Silently, she shifted out of the room and headed out of the room. She entered the kitchen and scavenged for items to make breakfast. The time passed as she tossed pancakes(some plain, some with chocolate chips, others with some fruit), fried eggs, cooked bacon, made toast and set out the table. By the time she was putting pots and pans in the sink to soak, the others had come through to the smell of cooking.

"Oh, please. Kagome, you didn't have to do this." Dante insisted, yawning and stretching.

"Mr Vale, it's my way of saying thank you for letting me stay here last night. I had a pleasant sleep." Kagome insisted, making her way to the table. The others sat down with her.

"Please, just call me Dante." Dante lifted his hand. Gratefully, the gang grabbed some food and ate it. Kagome watched them, a faint smile on her face.

"This is really good." Lok stated eagerly, starting to stuff the food in his mouth.

"Really? I'm so glad." Kagome laughed slightly. Lok sneakily handed some food to Cherit who was under the table.

"You're not going to eat?" Zhalia noticed this quickly. Kagome mentally cursed herself. She was so used to just watching her father and brother scoff down food that she forgot that she didn't have breakfast. Or dinner, for that matter.

"Oh, I ate earlier." Kagome quickly came up with a lie. Zhalia raised an eyebrow but didn't question her, eating the food. Just as they finished, Lok and Sophie eagerly ran off to practice some hand-to-hand combat while Zhalia went to watch them. Kagome reached for the dishes when Dante's hand stopped her.

"Allow me." He sent her a small smirk. Kagome sighed but allowed him to take the dishes. He started to handle the washing up while Kagome grabbed a tea towel and dried the dishes.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Dante. It was pleasant. The bed was a lot more comfortable than the one I have at home." admitted Kagome as she set the dishes away one by one.

"Well, you're welcome here with us for as long as we are here, Kagome. Just drop by and we won't mind." The red-haired man informed her. Kagome looked up at him, eyes wide. Finally? A safe haven? Kagome set the tea towel down, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes. She blinked them away before the man could notice.

"Thank you, Dante. You don't understand how much that means to me." She murmured before continuing with her job. Dante glanced at her but shook off his uneasy feeling. Soon, they were done and Kagome let out a yawn. She stretched her body, much like a cat, and cracked her back.

"So, what time do you wish to head home? I can take you there." Dante offered. Kagome glanced at him. She honestly didn't want to go back but, soon enough, she'd have to face the music. Sighing, she folded her arms in thought.

"I dunno. I would honestly like to go home somewhere in the afternoon. I'm in no hurry." She shrugged.

"Of course. Would you like to try hand-to-hand combat? Sophie and Lok are currently practicing."

"Sure. Sounds great. Can I borrow some clothing?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. I'll go get them and put them on your bed." Dante shifted out of the kitchen, leaving Kagome to rest against the counter. She pushed herself off the counter and headed out down the hallways. She noticed Dante leave the room she had stayed and nodded her thanks. Kagome shut the door and noticed a pair of baggy shorts that would reach her knees and an oversized shirt. She bit her lip nervously, thanking her lucky stars that she had a long-sleeved shirt in her bag. Quickly, she changed her clothing and put on her long-sleeved shirt with the baggy shirt over it. Silently, she padded out of her room and made her way towards where grunts were coming from. She came to a room where Lok suddenly was flipped to the ground. She winced.

"Yeouch." Kagome muttered. She smiled when Dante waved her over. She sprinted over, crossing her arms. "Can I start with a sequence of right jab, left jab, left kick, right kick, turn and roundhouse?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"You learn to fight?" He questioned. Kagome laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess." She got into position. Her right fist darted out, punching Dante's right wrist, then her left hit his left wrist. She then reeled back and lifted her left leg and jabbed her heel into his abdomen which he blocked. Her left foot set down in a forward lunge and she twisted her right foot forward and smacked him in the ribcage, making him stumble back. It was then she right foot set down forward and her left foot came around as she turned her body, kicking upwards in a backwards roundhouse. Dante was stunned but kept up, blocking each attack. If he was honest, she was a really strong girl for someone as petite and scrawny as her. The process continued as she brought out her pent up frustration against her family. Her brother and father for blaming her, for hurting her, her mother for leaving her with nothing but a pendant. A pendant that did nothing useful. Kagome continued for a while before she was panting heavily, sweat dripping down her face.

"You seem to have a lot of frustration, Kagome. Is everything all right?" Sophie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Kagome cleared her throat, nodding quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sophie. Please, don't worry." She insisted. Time passed by, too quickly for Kagome's liking. She had said farewell to Sophie, Lok and Zhalia before Dante escorted he home, shades over his eyes. Nervously, Kagome fiddled with her sleeves as they got closer to the long set of stairs. They walked up, Kagome's fidgeting growing frantic. Dante had noticed this and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure everything is all right?" He said calmly. Kagome nodded, taking a breath.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." She murmured as they reached the top. Kagome stared at the house before the two had walked in. Kagome sent her brother and father a pained smile.

"Ah, you're back." Mr Higurashi stated, a pissed off look in his eye. Kagome froze as Dante smiled at them.

"It was nice of you to allow her to stay with my colleagues and I. She is great friends with Sophie. I hope to see you around soon, Kagome." Dante declared before turning and heading out. Kagome wanted to call for him, oh she really did, but the words wouldn't escape from her throat.

"You weren't home to make us dinner, you brat. Whoring off to that man there?" Mr Higurashi growled, grabbing a wine bottle.

"W-wait, you let me st-stay the night." Kagome took a fearful step backwards as he got closer.

Dante was a few paces outside of the house when he heard a loud scream. It was followed with a smash and a dull 'thud!' Quickly turning, he cursed himself. Of course. He should have known. Her fear of coming back home, her frustration in the training area, the malicious look in the fathers eyes, he should have seen that! Dante dashed inside and smashed open the door to the living room to see Kagome passed out on the floor, covered in glass and wine with a broken end of it in Mr Higurashi's grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Beep

Beep

Beep

Kagome let out a groan of annoyance. Her head pounded viciously as she twisted. Voices reached her ears.

"She's waking up."

Her eyes squinted open and she sighed, slowly adjusting to the light before sitting up. Her head felt like Sesshomaru was in his dog form and was smashing her head in repeatedly.

"What happened?" She muttered, glancing around to see familiar faces. She was in a hospital room.

"Your father attacked you with a wine bottle and knocked you unconscious." Dante informed solemnly. "I had called the authorities and dealt with them accordingly."

"Oh." Kagome murmured, looking down at the blanket nervously.

"Kagome," Sophie's voice reached her ears. Kagome glanced up only to be enveloped in a large, warm embrace from her best friend. "I am... so sorry I wasn't there. If I was... I would have brought you with me. I'm so sorry." Sophie clutched onto her, crying silently. Kagome felt shocked at the fact that people did care if she was hurt at all.

"Sophie, it's not your fault." Kagome insisted, reaching up and hugging her.

The doctor glanced at Dante and beckoned him out of the room. Dante nodded silently and followed him outside, shutting the door.

"I'm afraid that Miss Higurashi doesn't have any family members to help look after her so I have decided to tell you since you seem to be close to her." The Doctor stated, sighing. He sent Dante a sympathetic look. "I want you to keep an eye on her. She is unstable in her mental state and, I apologise greatly but, as I was checking up on her, I happened to find something."

"May I see the damage?" Kagome questioned. Sophie nodded.

She handed her a mirror and then Kagome looked at herself. There was a large bandaid over a part of her forehead covering stitches and a bruise forming around it, along with another bruise on her left cheek. A few cuts littered her face, probably from the shards of glass from the broken bottle. She sighed before handing back the mirror, slightly disgusted by her reflection. Dante had re-entered the room, eyes scanning over Kagome. His stomach dropped at the sight of her lying there, scarred. Someone with her whole life ahead of her.

The doctor ran some tests as the day went along and in the end, she was free to go. He handed her a prescription for certain pills that she had been deprived of before they checked out of the hospital. Dante told the others to head back to the house while he helped Kagome get her pills. She protested at first but he made a good point when he said that she was just released from hospital and that she could suddenly pass out or have dizzy spells. Kagome sighed as they walked down the streets. She brushed her hair out of her face hesitantly and kept her eyes forward. Dante glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

No. He'll confront her about it later.

 _"While checking over her, I discovered many many bruises and scars over her body. No doubt from her father and her brother. But the most prominent ones were on her thighs and wrists."_

 _"No. Don't tell me she's..." Dante's eyes widened in shock._

 _"I'm afraid so." The doctor nodded with a frown. "She's been inflicting these on herself."_

"..te? Dante?"

Dante snapped out of his thoughts to see Kagome looking at him with a slightly worried expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He looked at her for a bit before nodding, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm just fine." He replied, ignoring the tightening of his chest. He wanted to yell, to say something right now. But it wouldn't be the best time to do it right now.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kagome stared down at the water below her body, watching the liquid flick on the wall she stood by. As if in a trance, she climbed up to stand on the edge of it. Her eyes shut and she took a step forward when-_

"Wakey wakey!"

Kagome jolted, eyes snapping wide open. She looked up to see Sophie leaning over, smiling brightly at her.

"Time to take those pills the doctor prescribed!" Sophie declared with a small smile. "You did specifically tell me to wake you up at this time."

"A-ah. Thanks." Kagome sat up in the bed she was provided with and got out, tugging at her baggy sleeves. She grabbed her bottle of pills and exited the room, heading into the kitchen with Sophie following. She scavenged through the cabinets, searching for a glass of water as Dante, Lok and Zhalia looked up to see them. Dante sent Zhalia a look and she nodded.

"Hey, Sophie, Lok," Zhalia looked at the two pointedly. Dante had told her that he wanted to talk to Kagome about a serious matter. Alone. So she decided to help. "I need some help through in the living room."

"I want some food, though!" Lok complained. Zhalia sent him a sharp look and he jerked back, hands held up. "Okay, okay, you win." He grumbled, getting up onto his feet. Cherit followed closely, hiding himself from Kagome, and the four left. Kagome filled her cup with water and opened her bottle, taking her pills. She tilted her head back and put them in her mouth, taking large gulps of water from her glass. Dante stared, wondering about how he should say it. In the end, he went for a more blunt approach.

"Kagome," Dante begun. "I know."

"Hm?" Kagome hummed in question around the rim of her cup, lips just pressed against it.

"The doctor told me you've been self harming."

 _Smash!_

The cup slipped from her grip and collided on the floor, glass shattering and water spilling everywhere. Kagome turned away and leaned over the sink. She felt like she wanted to be sick. Her fingers gripped at the sides of the sink as her stomach lurched uncomfortably. She stared down, bangs shadowing her eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Sophie. Or anyone for that matter." She said darkly.

"I respect your choice," Dante made his way over to the girl. "But you need to stop. It's not healthy. Everything's better no-"

"You don't know anything." Kagome hissed, head whipping round quickly. Her eyes glared at him angrily. "Mother left us and they blamed me. Me! I was five, I couldn't do shit!" She ranted angrily. Dante let her yell at him, knowing it would hurt but make her feel better. "They never cared for me! Treating me like a slave and making me feel like I don't matter! And every time I look at this _stupid_ thing," She gestured to her amulet. "All I can remember is what happened! I hate it! It _is_ all my fault!" Kagome panted heavily, chest clenching. She looked away, realising that she had stepped out of line. "I'm... sorry, Dante. I apologise."

"There's no need to apologise. You needed to let that all out." Dante reassured her. "Mind if I see your pendant?" Kagome removed it and handed it to the tall man. It was simple yet intricate at the same time, made with silver. It wounded together silver vines, similar to Kipperin's amulet, but thinner. A strange black jewel rested in the centre along with a blue wisp fluttering within the gem. Dante hummed. He had seen this somewhere before. But just where? He handed it back to her and Kagome wiped at the tears which she didn't realise that she was holding back and hung it around her neck once more.

"It was the last thing she gave me." Kagome shrugged lightly. "It means a lot to me."

"I understand. But please, promise that you'll try and stop."

"I can't make any promises, Dante. I blame myself. The only way I believe I can be forgiven is.. that." Kagome stared at the floor. Her eyes darted up to look at the serious expression on Dante's face. She sighed. "I'll try." He smiled at that.

"Good. Now, let's fix up some breakfast. You might want to get changed." He covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Kagome looked doen only to see that she was in a big, baggy shirt that Dante had lent to her and it was rather long on her small stature, reaching an inch past mid-thigh. She turned pink.

"S-sorry." She muttered in embarrassment and exited the room, heading to her new bedroom to get changed. Once finished, she headed back into the kitchen only to see the rest nibbling on some food. She took a seat next to Sophie and smiled at her slightly.

"Are you okay, Kagome? I heard yelling earlier." Sophie asked with worry. Kagome waved her hand dismissively.

"Everything's all right, really. Just a misunderstanding " She covered up. Dante looked at her from the corner of his eye before turning back to his slice of toast. Kahome grabbed a pancake and nibbled on the fluffy treat, humming in thought. She seemed to be in a better mood. Maybe it was because of the pills. Ot maybe it was because she could finally talk to someone about her problems. She looked at Dante. Surprisingly, after knowing him for only a few days, he was a pretty good listener. And a loyal friend. She turned back to the food only to jolt at the sudden aura hitting her senses. She rose to her feet, looking around quickly.

"Uh, are you okay?" Lok raised a brow as Kagome looked around. She hummed suspiciously before looking under the table. Cherit moved so he was above the table, hiding from Kagome's gaze.

"I swear I sense something..." Kagome mumbled, straightening her back. Cherit zoomed back underneath, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're a priestess in training, maybe it's just your imagination?" Zhalia offered. Kagome sighed.

"Maybe." She sat back down and thought deeply. Maybe she was finally losing it. After having her mother taken away from her, her family abusing her, her second home being blocked from her, maybe it was all taking its toll on her. The small Asian female sighed, rubbing her temples. She'll deal with it later, right now she had an incoming headache to take care of

* * *

Kagome made her way towards her college taking a quiet path, thinking deeply about what has transpired that morning. Her mind drifted to the analysing look on Dante's face when he looked at her necklace. She knocked against her head and sighed. How stupid was she, blurting out so many things to someone she met merely days ago? She sighed, thinking about how she could act like nothing happened when a gruff voice called in her direction.

"Augerfrost!" A blinding blue light got the ground at her feet and Kagome yelped, flying through the air. She fell to her knees, groaning in pain. Her eyes darted up to see two people walking over in suits and dark sunglasses. They glared down at Kagome's figure.

"This her?" The man questioned. The ginger woman nodded.

"Let's take her back to Defoe." Kagome didn't like the sound of that. She scrambled to her feet, shooting off. "HEY! Get back here!"

"No chance." Kagome mumbled, picking up the pace as she ducked round corners. The two strange people followed closely and Kagome wondered what they wanted with her. Becoming desperate, Kagome tried to shake them off only to come to a dead end. She turned to glare at the two who cornered her.

"Make this easier for yourself and come with us, girl." The man growled, taking a step forward.

"Like hell I will!" Kagome brought her ki forward and blasted the two away, dashing past. The female growled and brought up a familiar amulet.

"Mind Drone!" She yelled, her titan being called forth. "Get the target!" It obeyed her command, chasing after the small yet fast female. She heard a snarl and glanced back, eyes widening at the sight of the strange being. It was at that moment that she knew that she had to keep away from busy areas, away from innocent people. The two people in suits followed after them, shaking off the blast they endured.

"Raypulse!" Kagome shrieked, covering her head as the blast hit the wall just above her head. She moved along as quickly as she could until a hand grasped at her foot, making her collapse to the ground. She turned into her back, staring up at the looming creature and she covered her face, ready to die when-

"Sabriel!" A female's voice cried. Before Kagome knew it, something had slashed into the bug-like titan and it disappeared into a cloud. A female warrior in metallic armour stood before her, long flowing hair a pale pink colour.

"Hyperstride!" A male's voice called and Lok appeared before Kagome's vision with a glow at his feet after jumping down from a nearby roof. Sophie, Zhalia and Dante followed after.

"Are you all right?" Sophie asked, helping her up. Kagome stared at them all.

"Once this is all over, I demand an explanation."

"We'll gladly give it to you! You need to know, anyway!" Dante called. "After dealing with these two." He glared at the two suits.

"Redcap!" The man declared, his titan being brought forward. Kagome watched it lunge forward, driving its claws into the unsuspecting Sabriel, sending her back to her owner. Kagome stood in front of Sophie before the creature attacked her and she brought up her hands, shooting it back with her miko ki.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome yelled fiercely, glaring at it.

"Kagome, use your amulet!" A squeaky voice caught Kagome's attention and she looked to see Cherit hovering about. It was the aura she felt earlier!

"What?"

"Say it's name!"

"I don't even...!" Kagome trailed off, hearing a familiar name echo in her head. She glanced down at it and then shut her eyes, focusing. "I call upon you, holy being Midoriko!" Kagome yelled confidently. A flash of blue filled the room and a woman with long glowing black hair stood in place. She wore traditional japanese armour and a long katana was held within her hand. Kagome stared in awe, recognising her on the spot. "Midoriko?" She murmured. It truly was her. But it didn't make sense, how did she become like this? Wasn't she within the Shikon No Tama?

The female titan lunged forward, driving her weapon into each Redcap and Mind Drone headed their way intending on taking the young miko. Kagome snapped out of her amazement when she spotted Sophie being distracted by a Redcap titan as it's owner snuck up behind her, hand glowing blue. Without thinking, Kagome sprinted towatds Sophie and lifted her hand.

"Augerfrost!" The man yelled. Kagome got in the way of the attack and lifted up a blue barrier of miko ki, deflecting the attack. The attack flung back at the man and he flew back, head hitting the ground and knocking him out. His body collided with the woman's and they both ended up as a pile on the ground. Kagome stood there for a second before collapsing to her knees.

"Kagome!" Sophie fell next to her.

"I'm fine... just used a lot of energy." Kagome mumbled, leaning against her friend. "Using my priestess energy and running away from them sure does tire me out."

"We need to take you home." Dante stated.

"But I.. have college-"

"It can wait until you've healed up." Sophie helped her up, slinging one of Kagome's arm around her shoulders. Dante joined on the other side and the group headed back. "Right now, we have a lot to ask and tell you."

()

Apologies for the long wait and any typos! ;-; school is just really stressful


	6. Chapter 6

Dante handed Kagome a cup of tea which she accepted gratefully. The group had arrived back at the house and Kagome was trying to wrap her head around what happened as well as regain her strength. Her eyes gazed down at the carpeted floor, thinking deeply. How was she going to explain her side?

"Those people chasing you are part of a group called the Organisation. They're bad people and you did a good thing running away as soon as they found you." Dante muttered quietly. Kagome raised her head, sending him a look that told him to continue. "They're a group of people consisting of peope with special bonds called seekers. Like us. Magic users who can control creatures called titans which are within the amulets. Like that one around your neck." Kagome reached up and touched lightly.

"That's how I escaped all that time." She mumbled in awe, things clicking into place.

"Escaped?" Lok questioned. Sophie looked a bit upset as if it was something she wanted to forget.

"Kagome was bullied a lot as a kid but she would get away quite a few times. I never saw it happen, I just always found her in strange places like on the roof." She stated, glancing at her friend.

"I see." Dante leaned back slightly. "As seekers, we have different spells we can use. I'm sure you'll get it in no time."

"I see." Kagome muttered, taking a sip of her drink.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Zhalia pointed out with her arms folded. Kagome shrugged.

"It's not the most shocking thing I've come across. As you know, I'm a priestess in training." She answered. "I'm guessing the Organisation are all bad. I'll watch out for them once you leave me here."

"You're the reason why we're here, Kagome," The Asian female looked up at Sophie. "We belong to the Huntik Foundation. The opposite to the Organisation, doing things for good instead of evil. When we were told of the Organisation targeting someone with a powerful amulet in Japan we had to come. And then I found out that it was you. I couldn't let anything happen to my best friend. I'm just so sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier." Sophie looked apologetic. "I'm just glad we got here on time." Kagome set her drink down and turned so her whole body faced them.

"You weren't honest with me from the beginning, but I can understand why. I haven't been honest myself. And my tale may seem a bit more... unbelievable than yours."

"I don't believe that for one second. Magic and creatures living in amulets? That took the cake for me." Lok said. Kagome sighed.

"The well inside the well house outside of my old home had the ability to transport me to the past. How I know this?" Kagone thought back to that day. "On my 15th birthday, I was dragged down by a centipede demon while looking for the family cat. I smacked her face and this weird... light shot out and I had no idea what to think. What you saw me do? Those barriers, those blasts? It was all my miko ki. When I climbed out, I realised it wasn't home. I was in the past. Pretty crazy, I know."

She drew her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "I kept on going back, meeting so many people, both wonderful and awful. I fell in love. I learnt how to control my power. But then this war, like a final battle, happened and when I got back home the well stopped working. I've tried going back, trust me. But it's for the better. I wasn't meant for that time." Kagome glanced away with a forlorn expression.

"That's... unheard of. Strange. But I guess we can't say anything lest we become hypocrites." Lok shrugged. Kagome released a sigh and shut her eyes but snapped them open when a squeaky voice reached her ears.

"That's amazing! In all my years I've heard of the legendary Battle for the Shikon Jewel but I never thought that someone would be still alive!" Cherit exclaimed as he landed on the armrest next to her.

"You know your stuff." Kagome smiled and moved her legs down, holding out a hand towards Cherit. "We haven't met properly. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Cherit! Pleasure to meet you!" Cherit placed his much smaller clawed hand in hers and they shook.

"It must be true if you're so calm. I freaked out after the first attack against me!" The blonde stated, running a hand through his locks (haha that sounds like a pun).

"We would like you to join us." Dante admitted. "We can help fend off the Organisation. We travel all over the world for Lok here. To find out what happened to his father. We can help you, too." Kagome pondered for a bit. Honestly, it sounded better than staying here with all those horrible memories. Her body shuddered for a second, flinching at the memory of one of the particularly nasty blows she recieved in the past. Her head jerked up and she sighed.

"It seems to be the better option."

"Yes!" Sophie cried out happily but then blushed brightly, regaining composure. "I mean, nice! It'll be great to have you around!"

"It'll be good to have a new member on the team. Finally an even set of girls and boys." Zhalia joked. Katie let out a quiet breath of laughter.

"I should grab my stuff from the house then." She informed.

"I'll take you." Dante offered like before. "That way-"

"Why can't I?" Sophie butted in, feeling a little jealous. Kagome was her friend after all.

"Because Dante is the strongest seeker we have. We can't risk it." Zhalia stated. Sophie stood there and frowned but then sighed, crossing her arms.

"Okay." She wanted to take her friend herself but when it was out that way, it was for the best.

"We can go now and get it over and done with. Best to leave as soon as possible, right?" Kagome rose to her feet and Dante followed her lead.

"Smart. Let's go." He nodded, heading to the door. Kagome headed after him and they exited the house. Lok glanced at the two females.

"Is it just me or does Dante seem a bit different?" He asked them.

"Different? Well, maybe just a little." Sophie hummed quietly. "You don't suppose Kagome had something to do with it, do you?"

"What? Like love at first sight? That's pretty funny." Zhalia couldn't help but laugh at that. "But I could see that happening. Seems like they've bonded quite quickly." Silently, Sophie crossed her arms.

"Oh, please! He's like in his thirties and she's 18." She exclaimed. "Wouldn't work."

The duo walked into the house, the whole place filled with horrible memories and in an absolute state. No one ever came round to the house which meant it wasn't so clean. Kagome gazed at a red stain on the wall, remembering what had happened that day.

 _"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" Kagome pleaded, taking a step back. Her father was drunk again, a baseball bat clutched in his hand. He lifted it above his head before bringing it down and-_

She flinched at the vivid memory and wrapped her arms around herself. A shiver ran down her spine as fear spread through her. Dante noticed her change in demeanour and turned to see her staring at the old blood stain on the wall with a horrified expression, shaking. Dante wrapped an arm around her gently in consolation.

"Come on." He led her away from the stain, careful to avoid areas that looked particularly traumatizing. Kagome took a deep breath and shook off the memory, heading up stairs towards her room with Dante trailing behind. The door opened and the sight of a bloody bag met her eyes first. Kagome dove to grab for it but Dante beat her to it. He sent her a disapproving look. "You promised. First step, let's get rid of this." Kagome sighed.

"Okay, okay." She muttered, taking the bag. She pulled out a familiar sharp object, her sleeve shifting. She glanced at the deep prominent scabbed bumps. Dante held out his hand and Kagome placed it into his outstretched palm.

"I'll get rid of it for you." He stated. "Get your stuff and I'll show you a couple of things outside in a bit." Dante headed out of the room and Kagome rubbed against her flawed skin. Her eyes trailed to her drawers and a blank look appeared on her face. That's what made it so easy to let Dante take it. She silently grabbed her old yellow backpack and scavenged in her drawers, snatching a wallet filled with what she had hidden. Of course she had more than one sharp object around. She stuffed it into the bottom of her bag and collected some clothing and other neccessities. She hauled the backpack onto her back and headed downstairs, ignoring the bad vibes coming from this house. She went out the door and spotted Dante looking at the well house. A gentle smile made its way onto her face and she walked towards him slowly.

"I have a few good memories from this place." She muttered in a dazed manner. Dante glanced at her. "That tree over there," She pointed at the goshinboku, "That's where the one I fell in love with and I met. It's the same tree, still thriving, still alive. He was sealed to it by a single sacred arrow, him being not... not exactly human." A sad look washed over Kagome's face. "But then he was taken away. Just like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "All because of the well sealing up." Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"It's fine. I must admit, it sounds interesting." Dante replied, smiling. Kagome glanced at him and grinned back, putting her bag down.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Dante's smile turned into a focused expression and he turned.

"As seekers, we have a power to summon our creatures called titans along with doing spells. This energy is limited, as I had said before, and depending on the titan and the spell, can be drained quite quickly. You're lucky, having two energy tanks to fend yourself with. Your miko ki and your seeker magic." Dante explained. "We can channel our power in different ways."

"Can I have a demonstration of magic that doesn't come from the hand?" Kagome asked curiously. Dante nodded and prepared himself.

"Hyperstride!" He declared, a light enveloping his feet. And with that he manouvered quickly, landing on top of the tall roof of the building. Kagome stared up in awe and he jumped off. "Featherdrop!" With that, he landed on his feet with ease.

"Impressive." Kagome stated. "What spell should a beginner start with?"

"I would say there's one that every seeker can use. Boltflare!" Dante rose his hand and an orange ball of light appeared. Kagome's amazement grew. The Iight disappeared. "Channel your energy into your hand. Try it. Make sure to try and use the right energy. I have no clue how a miko ki boltflare will work out."

"All right." Kagome grew determined. She searched inside of herself, deep in thought. A familiar warmth touched her and she shook it off. That wasn't what she was looking for. She shut her eyes tightly and caught hold of something else. It seemed a bit more fleeting. But with a flicker of warm and cold. Kagome then opened her eyes and pushed it towards her hand. She lifted it and yelled confidently.

"Boltflare!" The spell was successful, the light appearing at her fingertips.

"Amazing! On the first try!" Dante praised. Kagome pulled her hand back, breaking the concentration which caused the spell to disappear.

"I didn't expect that." She muttered. Her hand darted up to touch her amulet as she felt something prod at her powers. Evil auras. Her head darted up in the direction that were coming from. "Look out!"

"Raypulse!" At that call, Kagome tackled Dante out of the way just as the light hit the area where he was standing before.

"Are they seriously this persistent! It's barely been an hour!" Kagome threw her hands up in aggravation. She got up off of Dante and helped him up. A few suits made their way towards them, a couple of men in front of them. Kagome glared at them, wondering who they were.

"Dante Vale!" The man with circular spectacles declared, glaring. "I should have suspected that you were a reason as to why this was going to be harder than anticipated." Dante stood in front of Kagome, shielding her a bit from them.

"Dante," Kagome kept on giving the others a hard stare. "Are they also part of the Organisation?"

Dante nodded in response. "Defoe and Grier." He jerked his head towards the two men with the suits, some of them with their titans out. Kagome moved swiftly so she stood next to Dante. He shot her a surprised look.

"I'm not leaving you to fight these guys yourself. Where would the fun in that be?" She held her hand up to touch the amulet containing Midoriko.

"Now, girl," Defoe started but Kagome glared.

"I have a name!" She huffed, making a small smile spread across Dante's face. She certainly was interesting.

"We have orders to take you back with us. We're giving you an option," Defoe continued. "Either you come with us quietly or we _force_ you back with us. Your choice." Kagome snorted and took a step towards Dante, clearly making her choice known.

"Looks like she's staying with me. What a shame. For you." Dante smirked lightly while Defoe growled.

"Grier, suits, get the girl! I'll handle Vale!" Defoe ordered and the Organisation group attacked.

()

Just a warning for next chapter, my fight scenes are shit sooo yep. I apologise for typos!


	7. Chapter 7

_"Looks like she's staying with me. What a shame. For you." Dante smirked lightly while Defoe growled._

 _"Grier, suits, get the girl! I'll handle Vale!" Defoe ordered and the Organisation group attacked._

Kagome dodged the oncoming claws of some Redcap titans, darting further away as Dante headed in the opposite direction away from Kagome to avoid being hit by Defoe's attacks. Kagome moved quickly, ducking and moving according to the blows being directed at her.

A male suit went to grab her until she flipped over him with ease. Her hand rested over his head for leverage, helping her do a one-handed cartwheel over him. She landed on her feet only to have her eyes widen at the sight of Grier who darted forward to attack her. Quickly, she hurried towards him and not a moment too late, she fell to her knees and slid past his legs. Kagome got to her feet once behind him and blasted him with some of her priestess energy. The blue light caused him to fly back and hit a couple of other suits in the process. Grier landed with a thud and groaned. He slowly sat up, pulling out his amulet with a determined expression.

"Breaker!" He called, the large bear titan being brought forth. It set its eyes on Kagome immediately.

 _"Oh, crap."_ Kagome thought, eyes widening at the sight of the huge beast. She reached up to grab her amulet when a set of claws (no doubt belonging to a Redcap) scratched themselves against her back. The material of her shirt ripped and the string of her amulet was cut. The artefact clattered to the floor, Kagome following in an ungraceful manner. Her body hit the ground and she grunted in pain as blood leaked from the wounds in her back. Kagome shakily got to her hands and knees, crawling towards the amulet as Breaker got closer.

"Caliban!" Dante's rough voice hit her ears and a warrior-like titan appeared, getting Breaker's attention and taking it away from Kagome. Kagome grabbed her amulet and forced herself up, ignoring the pain she felt. She sent Grier a glare and rose her hand, another shot of energy hitting him and some other suits.

Dante busied himself with Defoe who, as normal, tried to trash talk him. Dante moved out of the way of some of his blasts while keeping a sharp eye on Kagome. He sent Caliban out to help her when he watched what had happened with the Redcap attacking her. When he saw that happen, Dante felt angry. Angrier than he had ever felt before. Maybe it was because he seemed to be one of the only people who knew about what she had to go through, both physically and mentally. Dante directed his attention to Defoe while releasing a spell of Touchram towards the man who had a vendetta against him.

"You know we'll win!" Defoe stated smugly. "She'll come to our side. And there's nothing you can do about it." Dante chuckled at that.

"That's where you're wrong, Defoe." He called. "Kagome is a strong, intelligent and _kind_ young woman who knows better than to side with the likes of you." Dante continued while Defoe gritted his teeth. "Her and her titan won't bow down to the evil Organisation when they both, indeed, are holy beings themselves. I understand where I've seen her amulet before. And there's no way it is going to give itself up to you." Dante grinned at the furious look on Defoe's face.

"Enough of this! Kreutalk!" Defoe summoned the manta ray-like titan which let out a horried screech. Defoe ordered it to use its acid and it complied easily, aiming for Dante. Dante reached for his amulets but he was a bit too late. He covered his face, shutting his eyes when he felt... nothing. Dante opened his eyes to see Kagome standing in front of him with a blue barrier up. It seemed like she had forgotten that she had seeker powers since she was using her miko ki instead. Kagome clutched her amulet and brought her barrier down. She raised the intricate pendant up into the sky and glared at Defoe. A warmth spread through her body and she yelled out loudly.

"Holy being of the Shikon Jewel! I call upon you! Midoriko!" She declared, the warrior-like female titan appearing in a flash of light. It was at that moment Caliban got rid of the last suit's titan before driving his sword into Breaker, causing it to go back to its owner. Midoriko's hardened warrior stare glared at Defoe and his titan, some Redcaps and Mind Drones behind him. Kagome moved to stand by her titan. Despite only using her a couple of times, everything felt natural. Especially since Midoriko was a being from Kagome's past. Kagome lifted her hand, the fingertips starting to glow. "Boltflare!" She cried, the light forming. It just grew brighter and brighter, temporarily blinding the Organisation members and Midoriko took this chance, Caliban following her lead. The two titans quietly disposed of the other titans, Kagome squinting under the bright light. Dante covered his eyes from the light as he got up, moving to stand next to her.

"Thanks for the save." He glanced at her, eyes squinting. Kagome glanced at him.

"No problem." She smiled. Her stomach then lurched violently. Kagome grunted, her hand dropping. This caused Boltflare to diffuse and she gripped at her stomach. Just at that moment, Defoe looked up only to see Kreutalk get pierced. The titan retreated back to him and he growled. Kagome looked around curiously. Was everything supposed to look so fuzzy? Defoe went to take a step forward when Midoriko and Caliban stood before him intimidatingly.

"We will be back for her, Dante! Just you wait!" He declared. The group then retreated. Kagome felt her head swim even more, the pain in her stomach growing. She collapsed against Dante.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, quickly grabbing onto her. Her body swayed.

"My stomach... my head... my back..." Kagome started to mumble incoherently. Her blood stained Dante's clothing, the wounds from earlier finally taking their toll on her. "It hurts."

"You're injured, Kagome. We've got to get you back to the house." Dante tried to help her walk but her legs seemed a bit too weak. The man quickly thought of something else to do, taking off his coat and giving it to Kagome to hide her bloodied back from the winds. Kagome brought Midoriko back into her amulet and leaned against Dante for more support. "Caliban, take her to the house. You'll be quicker." The titan nodded, picking her up bridal style. Kagome flinched at the sudden movement, blinking to clear the sudden haze in her eyes. Dante pressed a hand against her head. "I'll see you on a bit, okay?" Dante received a nod and Caliban took off, taking to the rooftops so they weren't spotted. Dante made a run for the streets, not as fast as them but fast enough to reach the house a bit after them. Upon entering, Sophie furiously stomped her way towards Dante.

"What happened out there? Why is she BLEEDING?!" She exclaimed angrily. "Dante, you were supposed to PROTECT her! What happened?!"

"The Organisation happened. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't plan to let that happen to her." Dante looked around. "Where is she?"

"Zhalia's looking over her with Cherit and Lok. And you need to tell me exactly what happened so I can figure out what to do." Sophie crossed her arms.

"I'm not so sure myself. I mean, she was attacked by a Redcap titan annd I sent Caliban to help her against Breaker since her amulet was cut from her neck. Then Defoe tried to kill me-"

"What a surprise." Sophie commented. Dante continued.

"And she cut in. With a barrier-like structure made from her priestess powers. Midoriko and Caliban started attacking the other titans while Kagome used Boltflare. Successfully, might I add. But then she started gripping at her stomach and I don't know why." Dante explained. Sophie hummed, thinking deeply. Something clicked on her mind and she sprinted towards Kagome's given room. Dante hurried after her and the two entered the room to see Kagome sitting up in her bed, Dante's jacket draped over a chair. Zhalia gently touched her forehead.

"You're burning up." She mumbled.

"Get your hands off her." Sophie demanded, glaring at Zhalia. Zhalia pulled her hand back quickly like she was burnt. Sophie knelt beside her friend lightly and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Could be a lot better." Kagome joked light-heartedly until her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. Kagome sighed.

"You still need to get those wounds patched up." Lok spoke up.

"I can do it."

"Not a chance." Sophie glared at Zhalia. "I still don't trust you so think twice before you try and lay a finger on her."

"Then who else can patch up these kinds of wounds?" Zhalia asked, hands on her hips. "The only other person who can do it is Dante and he's a man. Sure, he's a trustworthy one but do you really want your female friend to be examined by a male?" Sophie rolled her eyes. Yes, they were opposite genders but she just didn't like Zhalia.

"I'd trust him over you any day! Dante, you clean her wounds and we'll try and figure out what's going on. Cherit, stay here. You might be needed." Sophie commanded. When it came to her friends, Sophie was like a momma bear.

"Fine." Zhalia crossed her arms and her, Lok and Sophie trailed out of the room. Kagome covered her mouth and laughed.

"Momma bear." She commented, making Dante laugh. The man ducked under the bed and grabbed a first aid kit beneath it. He set it on the bed by her. Kagome turned so her legs dangled over the edge of the bed and Dante got on behind her. She took off her shirt, holding back a blush. It was better than what happened in the feudal era with people walking in on her bathing. She pulled a pillow to her chest. Dante's eyes widened at the sight of old battle scars littering her body.

"Are these from what you told us before?" He questioned, touching the particularly nasty one at her hip. Kagome jolted. It was the first one she got. When that centipede demon pulled the jewel from her body.

"Y-yeah." She mumbled quietly. Kagome hissed when a stinging came from her wounds. Dante cleansed them with a disinfectant as gently as he could and Kagome gripped the pillow, trying not to cry out in pain. Dante muttered an apology when a quiet grunt escaped part her lips.

"Those scars are amazing. All from your battles." Cherit muttered in awe. "This must be where the centipede demon bit you on the start of your journey." He nudged at the scar at her hip and Kagome nodded, signalling that he was indeed correct.

"So. Falling in love with someone not part of your time. That must've been hard." Dante brought up. Kagome nodded, frowning.

"Difficult letting go. Easy falling in love. There was a woman years before that time who looked a lot like me. My incarnation. He kept on calling me Kikyo, the name of the woman before me. She was his lover then. I guess because her and I were similar, that's what made us have a connection." Kagome trailed off. Dante pulled back after cleaning the wounds.

"Stitches aren't needed. I'll have to bandage them, though. And you'll have to remove your bra." Dante was a grown up and mature man, knowing that Kagome, still being rather young, would be embarrassed. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"You wrap from the back, I'll wrap from the front?" She suggested. Dante agreed and grabbed the bandages from the kit. Kagome bit her lip at the pain in her stomach and shut her eyes. It wouldn't be easy to reach back to undo her bra. "Could you help with... you know. It's a bit painful for me to reach back." Dante chuckled and went to help only to realise that there wasn't a clasp.

"There's no clasp?"

"Oh." Kagome hit her head lightly. "Whoops. This ones at the front." She mumbled, pulling the pillow back and unclipping it. Dante rolled his eyes at her forgetful mind and before she could pull the pillow down, he stopped her.

"Hold on." He muttered, ripping off part of the bandages and blindfolding himself. "Okay." Kagome stared up at him and smiled. He really was a gentleman. She moved the pillow away as Cherit flew behind them so he couldn't see. Dante started to wrap the bandages around her, Kagome lacing them at the front before handing them back so he could do the back. This continued until they were done. The bandages started at the top of her chest and finished half way down her stomach. She put her shirt back on and Dante unblindfolded himself.

"You really are a gentleman, you know?" Kagome smiled up at him.

"It's only the right thing to do." Kagome grunted at the pain in her stomach and wrapped her arms around her abdomen. Dante hovered his hands near her body in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Kinda hurts." Kagome huffed out a heavy breath and turned her body, leaning back into the pillows.

"I'll get Sophie." Dante went to get up but Kagome placed her hand on his arm.

"No. You've seen how she reacts. It's really not wise. Just get me some paracetamol?" She sent him a pleading look and Dante nodded. He headed out of the room, Cherit following.

"Tell me you didn't try anything." Sophie commanded immediately, folding her arms. Dante looked shocked that she would even think that. Before he could say something, Cherit spoke up.

"On the contrary! Dante was a true gentleman." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She just needs some rest and we'll be able to leave in a few days. Did you get her a ticket?" Dante questioned, walking past to grab the medicine and a glass of water.

"Well, yes, I did, but..." Sophie trailed off, watching Dante collect the items before heading back into the room and giving them to Kagome. Sophie crossed her arms with a frown.

"Someone's a bit jealous." Lok smirked.

"I am not!" Sophie sent him a glare.

()

RIGHT! I shall be at a camp sunday and next week and I might be pretty tired. BUT I will try and write the next chapter on my phone and if its successful than I'll upload it as soon as I get internet. But I might not get the chance since I'll be super super busy. Lmao I hope to get some reviews while I'm away or something :') Sorry for any typos! And I hope you guys enjoyed this weird, awkward, cringy chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

"This is your place?" Kagome's jaw dropped at the sight of the large house, a sense of wonder and excitement filling her. Moving to Venice, because of the Organization, was a big step in her life that she never would have ever expected. All because of her mother's pendant.

"Yep. Do you like it?" Dante questioned, watching in amusement as the Asian female looked mesmerised.

"It's lovely. But," Kagome paused for a second, turning to Dante with a curious stare, "doesn't it ever get lonely when you don't have people with you?"

 _"If only you knew..."_ Dante thought, spouting out the complete opposite.

"Not at all. I'm used to it by now and it's quite relaxing." He lied easily, taking out his keys and moving on ahead. Kagome watched him go, heart sinking slightly at how sad that sounded. A hand patted her shoulder and she looked up to see Zhalia.

"It's all right, he's had a rough time but gets through it successfully. Okay?" She reassured the female, making her perk up a bit. Kagome nodded, sighing gently and they all entered the house.

"Sophie, take Kagome upstairs to the bedroom next to yours, across from mine, all right?" Dante said, earning a nod from the pastel-haired female. She led Kagome up the stairs slowly, watching her with a small smile. Sophie started to chat with the black-haired female, the other three watching them closely. Zhalia folded her arms and glanced between Kagome and Dante with a small smirk. He was watching her go with an intent, worried look on his face, the younger woman starting to lighten up at Sophie's mini banter.

"She's going through a lot all at once." Zhalia mused quietly, knowing Dante was pretending not to listen, but was hanging on to every word. She continued, "Kagome's definitely going to need someone to be there. Sure, she has Sophie now but at some points she'll need someone else. Sophie won't always be there. I'm not trustworthy in Sophie's eyes, and Lok, well, no offence but you're not the most comforting." The hint was so heavy even Lok caught onto it. Dante stiffened in place and looked to the sly woman.

"What are you saying?"

"You figure it out." Zhalia smiled with a crafty grin before racing up to her room. Lok laughed loudly.

"Talk to ya in a bit, Dante. I'm gonna go study my father's journal." Lok sent him a two-fingered salute and walked off, leaving the older male to stand there on his own, trying to decipher what Zhalia was hinting at. There were certainly many explanations to go with it. Shaking his head, Dante headed off to put his bags away from the trip. It was time to relax for a bit.

Kagome set her bags down, looking around her new room in awe at how large and spacious it was, the furniture from her old room set up already. Her dearest friend and her both sat on the soft bed, turning to each other. Sophie looked a bit sceptical, thinking deeply which caused Kagome to wonder what she was thinking.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked. Sophie sighed and fully faced her friend.

"How's your back?"

"It's okay. Stil scabbing and bleeding when I stretch my back too much or sleep on it funny. But it's getting there." She responded, getting another question shot at her.

"Your stomach?"

"Still having painful spurrs." Kagome admitted, slouching a bit. She ran her fingers through her hair and flopped backwards onto the bed, yelping at the pain in her back. It started to feel wet and Kagome knew they were reopened. Sophie jumped to her feet.

"Kagome!" She exclaimed, the other female groaning and rolling onto her stomach. Her white shirt started to stain a bit as the blood leaked through the bandages. "I-I'll get Dante! He'll rewrap them!" And with that, Sophie sprinted out of the room. Kagome sighed, baring through the stinging sensations; it wasn't like it was anything she hadn't dealt with before. She stayed on her stomach in irritation for a couple of seconds before sitting up and removing her shirt, bringing a pillow up to her chest. A soft knock in the door caught her attention and she called for whoever it was to come in.

"Needing help?" It was Dante. He held up a first aid kit and Kagome laughed lightly, rolling her eyes. He shut the door and sat behind the pained female.

"I don't understand it." Kagome huffed, loosening the bandages already around her. "My powers, they won't heal this up. I don't know why." The bandaging process started up again as Kagome kept on speaking. "It's like something's stopping them, or they won't work on wounds inflicted by these titans. Do you have any idea?" Dante hummed, trying to ignore the soft flesh beneath his fingers and the fabric of the bandages.

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. I mean, your seeker powers have just been surfaced properly, maybe it's linked?" He suggested. Kagome shrugged in reply, a silence falling over the two as they weaved the bandages together. It certainly wasn't uncomfortable, but there seemed to be a deeply buried question neither knew was there. The actions stopped once Kagome's new bandages were securely set into place. Dante turned away as she slipped her clothing back on and the young female released a heavy breath.

"Thank you, Dante. I appeciate this all greatly." She moved a strand of hair from her face and turned towards the man. He watched her grip at her pendant, holding it closer to her heart. "Life did get pretty boring after my adventures were over," Kagome started, "but at the same time, it got more painful to know I didn't have an escape from my brother and father. But now I do, thanks to you all." She smiled up at him gently, scratching at her wrist a bit. Dante immediately grabbed her hand, making her stop irritating the wounds on her wrist. Kagome jolted at the sudden movement and stared up at the hard look on Dante's face, worry filling his eyes.

"Don't... don't do that." He commanded gently, his grip softening slightly on her forearm. Kagome looked down at her lap.

"Gomenasai." She apologised quietly.

"Don't apologise, just... promise to take better care of yourself. Better care of these." Dante lifted her arm slightly and the female nodded, glancing up at him again. "Say it."

"I," Kagome paused, biting her lip. "I... I promise."

()

Super random question but would anyone be interested in reading a lemon of these two?

Anyways, this was just... filling and shit. Because next we will continue through the episodes of Huntik! But guess which episode we'll be starting on? ;) Anyway, I apologise for the long wait! Please point me towards any typos on here, thanks!


End file.
